1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door, and more particularly to a sliding door having a retaining device for retaining the door panel in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sliding doors (FIGS. 5-7) include a number of door panels 10 slidably coupled to an upper track 12 with wheels or rollers 11 and include a free end portion having a beam 13 secured to the door panels 10. A retaining device 15 is secured to a supporting wall or door frame 80, or may be secured to the end beam 13 of the other sliding door (FIG. 8). The retaining device 15 and the end beam 13 each has one or more magnetic devices 16, 17 engaged therein for attracting with each other and for securing the end beam 13 to the retaining device 15. A handle 14 is attached to the end beam 13 for moving the door panels 10 and for moving the beam 13 toward and away from the retaining device 15. However, the retaining device 15 and the beam 13 are required to be excavated with a number of holes for engaging the magnetic devices 16, 17 into the holes of the retaining device 15 and the beam 13 respectively.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sliding doors.